crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1
M4A1 is one of the basic Assault Rifles available in all CF versions (mostly as starting weapons in Item Shop). Overview This gun is fairly popular as it has decent accuracy, fairly low recoil and moderate damage but has a slower draw/reload time than AK47. Overall, M4A1 is a great gun for beginners, is good for almost any situation and is available without any rank requirements. At close distance, it falls short to higher-power rifles such as the AK47, SCAR Heavy and Shotgun. Medium range is the strength of the M4A1 because of its decent accuracy and medium recoil. Bursting may be required at long range; single shots over long distances hit well. However, as players rank up, they may choose to abandon the M4A1 in favor of even more accurate, lower-recoil rifles such as the SCAR Light or XM8. All in all, the M4A1 is a reliable weapon with decent stats and not entirely obsoleted by higher-ranked weapons. The M4A1 has good rate of fire and is effective at close range. Advantages *High accuracy *Purchasable in item shop for GPs *Medium Recoil *Controllable spray pattern Disadvantages *Low damage compared to AK47 *Very loud *Accuracy gets worse when sprayed *Slow draw/reload speed In all CF version, this gun is available in Item Shop (GP item), no rank restriction. As mentioned earlier, it's widely popular among beginners, and most of them choose this gun as their starting weapon. Technical details M4A1 is heavily used by the U.S military. It is slated to eventually replace the M16 rifle for most combat units in the United States Army. It uses 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, used by most assault rifles. Variants M4A1= The basic variant of M4A1 without any extra attachments. Rifle M4A1.png|M4A1 File:M4A1_Balance.png|Balance M4A1-BLUE CRYSTAL.png|Blue Crystal M4A1_CAMO.png|Camo M4A1-CFS 2016 BI.png|CFS M4A1-GOLD.png|Gold M4A1-Halloween.png|Halloween M4A1-phoenix.png|Phoenix M4A1-Pink.png|Pink M4A1-Razer.png|Razer M4A1-RedLine.png|Red Line M4A1-STRIPES.png|Stripes M4A1-S.GOLD.png|Stripes Gold M4A1 wcg2011.png|WCG M4A1_WEM.png|WEM M4A1-XMAS.png|Xmas M4A1-Xmas2.png|Xmas Candystripe |-| M4A1-Silencer= The variant of M4A1 that attached with silencer. M4A1-SILENCER.png|M4A1 Silencer M4A1_SILENCER_DMZ.png|Ares M4A1-S-Beast.png|Beast M4A1-S-Blossoms.png|Blossoms M4A1 Silencer DualMag Blossoms.png|Blossoms (DMZ) M4a1-s_blue_pottery.png|Blue Pottery M4A1-S_Born_Beast.png|Born Beast M4A1-PC-BRONZE.png|Bronze M4A1-S-Camo.png|Camo M4A1-S_CFCB_2.png|CFCB M4A1-CRYSTAL.png|Crystal M4S-DC.png|Digital Camo M4A1_S_GSpirit.png|G Spirit M4A1 S JEWELRY.png|Jewelry M4A1-S Jewelry Noble Gold.png|Jewelry Noble Gold M4A1-S Jasmine.png|Jasmine M4A1_SILENCER_DUALMAG_SAMPAGUITA.png|Jasmine (DMZ) M4A1-S-Halloween.png|Halloween M4A1-Liberty.png|Liberty M4A1_S_LILY.png|Lily M4A1-S_Mori.png|Mori M4A1 S OctagonCamo.png|Octagon Camo M4A1 Silencer Peony.png|Peony M4A1-S-PINKCRYSTAL.png|Pink Crystal M4A1 Silencer PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue M4A1 Silencer Predator.png|Predator M4A1 Silencer PrismBeast.png|Prism Beast M4A1-S_QQ.png|QQ M4A1-QT.png|QT M4A1-RedDragon.png|Red Dragon M4A1-RoyalDragon.png|Royal Dragon M4A1-CHERRY.png|Sakura M4A1-S SAKURA2.png|Sakura 2 M4A1-S-SILVER.png|Silver M4A1_S_SonWukong.png|Sun Wukong M4A1-TGC.png|TGC M4A1-S-Tiger.png|Tiger Rifle M4A1-S Transformers.png|Transformers M4A1 S IronBeast-NobleGold.png|Transformers Noble Gold M4A1-S%20TURTLE%20SHELL%20BI2.png|Turtle Shell M4A1-S-ULTIMATEGOLD.png|Ultimate Gold BI M4A1 DMZ Gold.png|Ultimate Gold (DMZ) M4A1_S_USS.png|Ultimate Red Silversmith M4A1-S_UltimateSilver.png|Ultimate Silver M4A1-CFVTC.png|VTC M4A1-AWCG.png|WCG China M4A1_S_tc_yellowCrystal.png|Yellow Crystal TC |-| M4A1-Custom= The variant of M4A1-Custom, added scope and silencer. Rifle M4A1-Custom.png|M4A1-Custom M4A1 Custom AquaAurora.png|Aqua Aurora M4A1_CUSTOM-ORIGIN.png|Autumn Camo M4A1_C_BRASIL.png|Brazil M4A1-C-CRYSTAL.png|Crystal M4-E.png|Elite M4A1_CUSTOM-OCTANE.png|Octane M4A1 Red Crystal.png|Red Crystal M4A1-C Gold.png|Ultimate Gold M4A1_Custom_Violet_Crystal.png|Violet Crystal |-| M4A1-X= The variant of M4A1-X, some variants added silencer. M4a1x.png|M4A1-X M4A1-XS-ROYALDRAGON4.png|Ancient Dragon M4A1-X CAMO.png|Camo M4A1-X GOLD.png|Gold M4A1-X_GOLDFIRE.png|Goldfire M4A1-X-Halloween.png|Halloween Rifle M4A1-XS Jade.png|Jade M4A1-XS-ROYALDRAGON2.png|Legend Dragon |-| Other Variants= The other variants of M4A1, added silencer, scope and skin. M4A1-S_Bandage.png|Bandage M4_Commando.png|Commando M4CQBR.png|CQBR M4CQBR DMZ NoAP.png|CQBR (DMZ) M4CQBR_DMZ.png|CQBR-AP (DMZ) M4-S_RedBandage.png|Red Bandage 'Exclusive Variants' *'M4A1-S CFCB': Ammo +5 ,silencer. Available only & exclusively in CF Indo as a timed-prize for CFCB (CrossFire City Battle) regional tournament. Trivia * The M4A1 is available on the ground in many Elimination maps (Crossroads, Alaska, etc.), along with the AK-47 and AWM. * In CF Philippines, you can obtain a locked M4A1 (3 Days) that can only be unlocked when your rank is Sergeant 3rd Class. You can also obtain the permanent version just by doing the Daily Beginner Guide, even if you just started playing CF. * Much like M4A1-S, this gun receives a new model starting with M4A1-Phoenix. However, only two variants ever adapted the new model, Phoenix and Xmas2, before all future M4A1s are silenced variants. This new model was later used for the CFS 2016 variant of the M4A1 instead of the old one like M4A1-Balance. * The M4A1 has a total of 88 variants. It's considered to be "finished", as no further models have been released. It's the weapon with most variants on the game. Media Images= M4A1 HUD.png|HUD AR_M4A1.gif|Spray Pattern |-| Videos= See also * M4A1 Silencer - Silenced version of the M4A1 * M4A1 Custom - Customized with silencer and scope * M4A1-X - Customized with front handle grip and carrying stock removed * Weapon Stats Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons M4A1 Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants